ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Rio
Disneyland Rio 'is a suggested theme park at Disneyland Resort Rio to be located in Rio de Janeiro. Concept Unlike any other Magic Kingdom-syled parks, the attractions will be themed to Disney characters and films. This will feature a larger Disney Castle (than Enchanted Storybook Castle at Shanghai Disneyland) which will not be located in the middle (where the Mickey floral will sit) but in the back of the park with waterfalls and terrains behind it to make it conducive to Fantasmic! In addition, the meetable characters from ''Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King will be based on their remake versions instead of their original animated ones. List of areas Mickey Mall This main entry hub will be an actual mall with a gigantic transparent Hidden Mickey-shaped glass dome and another substitute for the traditional Main Street U.S.A. (following World Bazaar in Tokyo and Mickey Avenue in Shanghai). In case of bad weather (except for hurricanes), other Disney characters from other movies and TV shows such as Lilo and Stitch, Frozen, TaleSpin, DuckTales, The Lion King, Winnie the Pooh, Disney Princess films, and more will appear randomly in this particular area to give opportunities to greet guests. Attractions Shops * Minnie's Sweethearts Confectionery * Goofy About Toys * Gag Factory Restaurants * Il Paperino * Clarabelle's Pastry Corner Character appearances * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Clarabelle Cow * Horace Horsecollar * Jiminy Cricket * Big Bad Wolf Sunrise Outlet Shops * Retro TV Trove * Peanuts Store * VeggieTales Aisle * De Rochefort Emporium Restaurants * Disney Afternoon Cafe * VeggiePops * De Rochefort Cafe Character appearances * Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Louie, and Don Karnage * Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby (2017 version), and Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck * Zummi Gummi and Grammi Gummi * Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) * Max Goof * Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Schroeder (sometimes) * Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Pa Grape, Laura Carrot, Archibald Asparagus, Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, and Scooter Carrot (sometimes) * Paul Pheonix, Marshall Law, Forest Law, Steve Fox, and Lili Rochefort Adventure Isle This version of Adventure Isle is based on jungles but Brazilian rainforests where Rio, of course, takes place. Attractions *'''The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure - A river flume ride based on the 1994 film. It takes the place of the traditional Jungle Cruise. *Saludos Amigos Greeting Dock *Moana's Homecoming Festival *'Rio Rainforest Carnival' - A Tiki Room-styled attraction based on the Blue Sky Studios films. Shops * Circle of Life Gifts * You're Welcome Spirits Restaurants *Hakuna Matata Restaurant Character appearances * Timon and Rafiki (2019 versions) * Pocahontas * Moana and Maui * Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca * Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Nico, and Rafael * Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro * Alex (Tekken) City of Zootopia Storybookland Attractions * Disney Castle '- a hybrid of the Enchanted Storybook Castle and the Sultan's Palace from 2019's ''Aladdin and the largest castle ever. * Jolly Holiday Carrousel * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * The Mickey Mouse Revue * Peter Pan's Flight (Shanghai Disneyland version) * Alice's Curious Labyrinth ** Mad Tea Party * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * '''Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast - Same as the Tokyo one but based on the 2017 remake version. * Frozen Ever After * Anna's Speeding Sleighs * Gondolas of Corona Shops * Hundred Acre Goods * Ariel's Treasures * Agrabah Marketplace * Oaken's Trading Post Restaurants * Be Our Guest Restaurant * Jasmine's Oasis * Queen of Hearts Banquet * Tiana's Palace * Anna's Chocolate Oatmeal Sled Character appearances * Cinderella * Snow White and the Evil Queen * Aurora * Ariel * Belle, the Beast, and Gaston (2017 versions) * Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Jafar (2019 versions) * Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, and TweedleDee and TweedleDum * Mary Poppins, Bert, and the Penguin Waiters * Peter Pan, Wendy, and Captain Hook * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket (sometimes) * Tiana, Naveen, and Louis * Rapunzel * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, and Roo * Mulan and Mushu * Anna (Elsa is not meetable but only appears in shows and parades) Discovery Bay Attractions *TRON Lightcycle Power Run *The Happy Ride with Baymax *Stitch Encounter *Litwak's Arcade *Roger's Punch It! Kick It! DJ Party Shops * TRON Traders * Hiro's Supplies Restaurants * Stitch's Snack Bar * Sugar Rush Ice Cream Character appearances * Sam Flynn * Stitch * Sam Flynn * Hiro and Baymax * Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz * Nina Williams * Kuma II * Roger (Tekken) * Tiger Jackson * Asuka Kazama Pixar World Attractions *Toy Story Mania! *Alien Swirling Saucers *Jessie's Critter Carousel *Rex's Racer *Slinky Dog Spin *Turtle Talk With Crush *Incredi-Coaster! *Radiator Springs Racers *Inside Out Emotions Whirlwind *Remy's Ratatouille Adventure Shops Restaurants * Woody and Jessie's Snack Roundup * Gusteau's * Jack Jack Cookie Num Nums * Filmore's Taste-In * Bing Bong's Sweet Stuff Character appearances * Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, and Jessie * Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, and Frozone (face characters) * Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong * Remy Entertainment * Unnamed daytime parade * Paint the Night Parade (nighttime parade) * Fantasmic! (nighttime castle show)Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts